1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling an insert assembly in a catalytic converter which comprises a casing containing therein an insert assembly including a columnar catalyst having a seal mat wound around the outer periphery thereof and a mesh ring attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method for assembling an insert assembly for a catalytic converter, a mesh ring has been attached to a vertically disposed catalyst, and the assembling of a seal mat and the attaching of the mesh ring have been carried out in separate steps.
With the above conventional method, the assembling time has been relatively long because of the two steps of assembling the insert assembly.